


Accidentally

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Drinking, M/M, Swearing, mentions of genitalia, things happen when you drink too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: a massive mistake is made





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my contribution for @outside-the-government‘s brainchild, Trek Fest 2017!! I was wracking my brain, trying to figure out just what the hell I was going to do for Bones’ week and so I resorted to seeing if I had anything saved in my drafts. Then I found this little beauty, partially finished, that I had started back around February??? So I thought, why not use this? :D
> 
> It was inspired by [this post](http://auduna-druitt.tumblr.com/post/162060172634/because-my-phone-is-being-dumb)

**_Accidentally_ **

 

An aggressive snort was what woke Leonard late Saturday morning.

 

An action that he immediately regretted as he groaned in misery and covered his face with his blanket. As his body slowly started to wake up, his stomach and head decided to remind himself of last night and a sudden tug in his abdomen had him scrambling to get to the toilet in time.

 

“ _Fuuuuuuck_ ,” Leonard moaned after the first wave of vomit coursed through and out of him. He spat into the filthy water before heaving again. 

 

And again.

 

And two more times after that.

 

He was going to have words with Christine and Geoff. 

 

“Ugh,” he groaned, resting his head on his arm laying on toilet rim. Leonard stayed like that for several minutes, waiting for the next heave, but was relieved beyond belief when that heave never came. Standing slowly, he made his way out and to his kitchen. He needed to find something to get rid of the taste of stomach bile in his mouth.

 

It was roughly a half hour later as he was making his way through some eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee that his phone started to chime. Leonard paused and tipped his ear in it’s direction before shrugging and going back to his  ~~breakfast~~ lunch. 

 

It was probably just Chris or Geoff making sure he was still alive after last night… 

 

_Come to think of it…_

 

Leonard scrunched up his brows in thought. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t really remember much about last night. He set his fork down and massaged his temples, wracking his brain for any memories of the previous night.

 

No dice.

 

Covering his face with his hands, he let out a groan of disbelief. He couldn’t remember anything past their late night dinner and…fifth round of drinks? 

 

_Oh God._

 

This wasn’t good. Anymore, he was smart about his alcohol intake, but if he mixed the wrong ones together… The last time he’d blacked out from over indulging himself was after the divorce. The stretches of empty time had been a welcome alternative to memories of a dissolving marriage and a sweet little girl he wasn’t allowed to see.

 

Now though, not so much.

 

Pushing his plate away, he got up to track down his phone. 

 

He needed to figure out what happened. 

 

Luckily for him,  _‘Smashed Leonard’_  managed to leave his phone on his nightstand. Picking it up, he checked for any signs of a bad idea.

 

“Huh.” No social media notifications; he was in the clear on that aspect. But there was a voicemail. He chewed on his lip. Those two never left voicemails. He unlocked his phone and punched in his code.

 

_“McCoy, I need you to report to my office immediately following work on Monday.”_ Kirk’s voice decreed in the recording and Leonard stared at his phone with raised brows.

 

“What the hell?” He mumbled. He wasn’t sure if he should be confused or concerned at the voicemail.  

 

James T. Kirk, the youngest chairmen in the history of Enterprise Pharmaceuticals and Leonard’s boss,  _ **never**_ called his employees. On Leonard’s first day he was told that, according to Kirk’s rules, there were several numbers he needed to have in case of extreme emergencies. Kirk’s number included. The guy would send out emails, sure, and mingle around the cubicles, but he - in the months that Leonard has been there - has never once called someone despite having their numbers. 

 

Hell, they’ve barely ever held a conversation that wasn’t work related nor awkwardly stilted. 

 

A simple fact that gave Leonard  _a lot_  of mixed feelings that he tried his best to ignore.

 

So the flicker of anxiety that formed in his stomach was to be expected. The former surgeon thought he was doing well at his job, but what if he really wasn’t? What if he fucked up?

 

He was processing his fate when his phone chimed with a text.

>  
> 
> **From: Chris**
> 
> _You alive?_

 

He exhaled a breath before responding.

>  
> 
> **To: Chris**
> 
>   _For now?_

>  
> 
> **From: Chris**
> 
> _??_

>  
> 
> **To: Chris**
> 
> _I just got a voicemail from Kirk telling me to report to his office after work on Mon_

 

The texts came one after another.

>  
> 
> **From: Chris**
> 
> _oh my God_

>  
> 
> **From: Chris**
> 
> _OH MY GOD_

>  
> 
> **From: Chris**
> 
> _YOu DId Not!!_

>  
> 
> **From: Chris**
> 
> _I HAVE TO TELL GEOFF WE THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING_

>  
> 
> **From: Chris**
> 
> _We didn’t htink you actually did it oh god_

 

_Oh no…_

>  
> 
> **To: Chris**
> 
> _????????_

>  
> 
> **From: Chris**
> 
> _You…you don’t remember???_

>  
> 
> **From: Chris**
> 
> _Leo…check your texts_

 

Filled with trepidation, he opened up his texts. Seeing a thread with Kirk’s name at the very top sent a jolt of fear though his body.

 

But it was nothing to the pure panic and revulsion that filled him when he opened it.

 

“OH GOD!” Leonard threw the device onto his bed and crumpled to the floor, clutching his head in horror. Soon though he was scrambling up and dialing Chris’ number. While the call waited to connect, his stomach churned and he began to regret his breakfast. That didn’t stop him the second Chris picked up the call.

 

“I sent Kirk a dick pic…CHRISTINE -”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

“- WHY DID I SEND MY BOSS A PICTURE OF MY DICK??????” Leonard’s voice went up four octaves with the question.

 

_“Welllll…ya seee…”_

 

“CHRISTINE!”

 

_“Umm, at the bar we were at there was a group of frat boys and at about midnight we started in on a nostalgia trip and that lead us to talking about ‘Truth or Dare’ -”_

 

Leonard gasped. “Noooooo…”

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You dared me to send a photo of my dick to mY BOSS?????” 

 

_“In our defense, we just dared you to send one to your crush…”_

 

He groaned and clutched at his head. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. What had started as an off-hand observation during his interview hastily grew to something bigger the more he saw his boss around the office. Those feelings were something that he kept locked up in a tiny box jammed deep into the recesses of his heart. Not to be touched by him and especially not by someone else. 

 

_“Leo, I didn’t know you had the hots for Kirk. I mean, I’m not surprised because the guy is capital H.O.T - HOT! But,_ still _._ Leo _, you_ dog _! Goin’ after the young hotshot boss!”_

 

Thus continued the most awkward phone conversation that Leonard had ever had the unfortunate chance of being apart of, which - unfortunately - was only the beginning of one of his most stressful weekend to date. 

 

By the time he walked into work on Monday, he was fully convinced that he was going to be fired. Chris and Geoff felt otherwise; since he probably would have gotten something more formal than a direct and vague voicemail. 

 

After a picture like that, though, there was no way he was going to be working here after ‘The Meeting’. 

 

So as the minutes passed and Leonard was pushed closer and closer to the edge of the proverbial cliff, he focused less and less on work and more on avoiding his impending panic attack. He just stayed in his tiny cubicle and counted each and every breath he took. At one point - maybe at lunch - Geoff appeared to drag him out for a break, but Leonard just shook his head before dropping it down between his knees to keep from passing out.

 

And then he noticed people leaving.

 

_Fuck! Shit!_

 

He kept an eye on each person that exited the office floor; if he was going to get fired, he’d rather not have an audience. It was only when the final coworker left, and no one came back within five minutes, did Leonard finally stand and make his way to the frosted glass door marked with Kirk’s name.

 

Standing before it, he gulped and tentatively raised his hand to rap against the glass.

 

“Come in!”

 

With one final - and useless - deep breath, he grabbed the silver handle and pushed the door open.

 

The office of James T. Kirk reflected the man to a ‘T’; pristine, modern, and stylish. Various tones of gray, with touches of black, white, and a very dark blue made up a well-lit room (courtesy of a west wall of windows). There were several filing cabinets and bookshelves (loaded with books) against the walls, a narrow wood cabinet, a handful of chairs, and - in the center - a glass topped desk. It was behind this desk that a black-suited Kirk sat; slightly slouched, with an ankle resting over the opposite knee, and one hand lifted to hold his chin up. No emotions were reflected upon the blond’s handsome face to clue Leonard into what he was thinking, but he did notice the bright blue eyes flickering quickly over his body.

 

He swallowed again and tried not to think too much into  _that_.

 

The young blond kept an even gaze on him as Leonard crossed the man’s office. He sat down in one of the chairs, making eye contact for a brief moment before looking down at the floor. Long fingers tapped the desk in contemplation before Kirk rose and slowly made his way the narrow cabinet shoved against the wall. “Know why I called you in here?” He said it leisurely enough, but Leonard new better. 

 

This was it. 

 

This was the moment where Leonard would get fired again. Only this time - this time it would be solely his own fault. 

 

No snobby ex needed.

 

He didn’t turn to watch the man, just stared blankly at the dark gray carpet and waited for the axe to fall onto his already ravaged dignity. 

 

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic.” Might as well get this over with.

 

“…Accidentally?”

 

The dam fractured with the confession. “I’m very sorry –”

 

“ _Accidentally?_ ”

 

“I was drunk. It was highly unprofessional. And - and - I –”   _Why - why was he trying to excuse himself?_

 

“ _ **Accidentally?????**_ ”

 

“What?” The distress in Kirk’s voice had Leonard finally focusing on the man and his eyes widened at the sight of an upset Kirk holding -

 

-  _two flutes of champagne?????_

 

“You - you only sent that to me on accident?” He sounded pained and hurt.

 

_Why did he have champagne?_

 

“Ye-yeah, I wouldn’t dare do that in person,” Leonard replied, slightly confused. And he wouldn’t. Joce never even got one and she used to be his wife. Then again she saw his cock on a regular - well, mostly regular basis.

 

Kirk’s face fell before he cleared his throat and dropped his gaze to the floor, shuffling awkwardly in place. “Oh.”

 

For a grown man, he looked more like a hurt puppy and Leonard’s heart clenched at the sight. It was almost like he was disappointed that -  _oh._

 

“Were - Were you hoping that I had sent you a picture of my dick on purpose?”

 

_Why?_

 

He picked up his head then and gave Leonard a sheepish shrug. “I mean - yeah. I sort of thought that maybe…” He trailed off, shifting again; the sparkling gold liquid swirled in the two glasses. 

 

_No. Did he mean…?_

 

Leonard rose from the chair, licking his lips, and turned to fully face the younger man. His heart thumped away a mile a minute in his chest. “You thought…what, exactly?”

 

Kirk let out a sigh and looked out the wall of windows, briefly biting at his lip. Whatever it was he was debating inside that head of his wasn’t processed for too long. Before Leonard could realize what was happening, Kirk had nodded to himself, placed the flutes back on the cabinet, and strode across the room to grip Leonard’s face between his hands and smashed his lips against Leonard’s own.

 

For one split second, Leonard’s body locked up and his mind screeched to a halt as he tried to process the moment. After that second, though, he felt that tiny, neglected box burst open.

 

_Oooooh god!_

 

Closing his eyes, Leonard leaned into the kiss, reaching out to wrap his arms around Kirk’s lean waist to pull the man tightly against his body. The groan that he managed to pull from Kirk with the action encouraged Leonard to deepen the kiss, lifting one hand to cradle the back of Kirk’s neck, and he let out his own moan when he felt the hands on his jaw move to card themselves through his hair.

 

All too soon the kiss was broken as Kirk pulled his head away with a gasp and Leonard briefly listed forward in an attempt to establish another lip-lock. When he heard a soft chuckle, his eyes fluttered open to see those beautiful blue eyes gazing back at him with a startling amount of adoration. “Wow,” he breathed.

 

“Well,  _sir_ , aren’t you eloquent,” Leonard said with a smirk, moving his hands back down to Kirk’s waist.  _Who would have expected this turn of events?_

 

“Jim,” he replied, tipping his head to the side. “I think it would be more fitting to call me Jim.”  _Jim_ dropped his hands to brush along Leonard’s shoulders - delicately, like he was checking that this was real - before looping themselves around his neck. “And I usually am; you, Leonard McCoy, just have the ability to completely wreck my thought process.”

 

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at that. “Could have fooled me.”

 

“Why do you think our talks were so short?” Jim said it with such honesty that Leonard felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

 

“I just thought you were a busy big-wig.” That earned him a mega-watt smile that lit up Jim’s face. As much as he wanted to bask in the glow of his smile, Leonard pursed his lips as a sudden thought struck him. “Aren’t there rules about fraternizing between co-workers?” 

 

Jim shrugged and leaned closer into Leonard’s chest. “Who cares?”

 

“The board will, Jim.”

 

“Not if we’re professional.” Jim flashed him a charming smile and Leonard gave him a look. He highly doubted that was the case, but he couldn’t bring himself to rain on the kid’s parade.

 

Or his own, for that matter. This was something he didn’t dare bring himself to dream about for months.

 

Of course, this was the moment that Jim decided to say, with unconcealed hope, “Since we’re gonna be a thing, can I count on more pictures like that one?”

 

Leonard gave him an unamused look. “No.” At Jim’s pout, he added, “And you’re not seeing it again until at least the third date, because,” he leaned forward, brushing a quick, light kiss against plush lips. “I like to be wooed.”

 

Jim snorted and smirked. “Well I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t delete it then.”

 

_“Jim!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! ♥
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
